


starchild

by skltnbns (orphan_account)



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: (it's barely mentionned like really but just in case), Aliens, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Telepathic Sex, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:00:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7114534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/skltnbns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler starts wondering if there could be someone, something, watching him from the trees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	starchild

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by trees.

Tyler starts wondering if there could be someone, something, watching him from the trees.

It's stupid, because if someone wanted to watch him, they would have chosen a better place. Who would want to sit on a branch all day long ? Maybe he wouldn't have started thinking about it if he didn't spend that much time getting lost, eyes wandering through his window. He just gets this weird feeling, everytime he's watching and even when he's not, even though he can't see anything behind the thick green leaves.

Maybe he should be scared, because if there really is someone, that must be some kind of weirdo. But he's not. Not even worried.

Because if there really is someone, _even if_ they're some kind of weirdo, that means he's not alone.

 

★

 

« You should check out, » Jenna says while she puts a crime novel in its place. Then she handles Tyler a pile of books, all with dark covers and mysterious titles. He starts arranging them in the shelf, too. « I mean, check if there really is someone ? Sounds weird to me, to be honest, but not impossible, so you have nothing to lose by just, like, checking. »

Her nails are painted a dark red, the same color as the blouse they have to wear during their work at the bookshop. Tyler always wonders how she manages to look this pretty, even in a crappy uniform and her hair being a mess. He can understand why he used to be so in love with her, a while ago.

« Yeah, I should do that, » Tyler says, but he knows he's not. He's already convinced himself this was just his imagination making up things, and he doesn't even know why he talked about it to Jenna. Maybe he felt too alone, in the bedroom of his tiny flat, maybe he needed some daydream to distract him. He'll keep it going on if he can, but he won't go and see in the trees, because there is _nothing_.

« Have anything planned after work ? » Jenna asks, coming down from the stool she was standing on. Even like that, she isn't that much smaller than him.

« Nope. »

« I found some cheap chinese restaurant in town and I wanted to try it out. You could come with me and stuff. I haven't seen you that much besides of work I mean, it would be nice to spend some time together. »

Tyler smiles. It's been a while he hasn't hung out with anyone at all, actually, so this could be good. « Sure. It would be great. »

 

★

 

When he comes home, it's eleven and even if he's used to go to bed way later, he's so tired he collapses in his bed almost instantly.

He doesn't think about the trees.

 

★

 

And then, the morning after, it's saturday, and he sees something – _someone_. He clearly sees a human body moving, from a branch to another, before disappearing in the leaves, again. But he's sure of it, now. He's barely awake, his eyes are still adjusting to the light and it could be a daydream, again, but this time, he saw it.

Tyler puts some gym shorts on, leaves his room, then his appartment, and takes the back door that leads to the small yard behind the building. He didn't put any socks or shoes on – it's surprising he even thought about putting something on. The person in the trees is gonna think _he_ is a weirdo, and they wouldn't be wrong because he realizes he looks really stupid, now. He should have thought about coming down like this, maybe. The neighbours are gonna be scared.

« Hey there, » he says, suddenly feeling even dumber if it was possible. « You don't have to hide, I just saw you from my window and – I'm not angry or anything. I just wanna talk, if you wish. »

Nobody answers, and Tyler starts to really think he hallucinated. And here he is, half naked into the yard, waiting for some ghost to talk to him. But then, he sees the leaves moving at one particular spot and when he squints his eyes, he sees it again – the human figure. It can't be a mistake, this time, and Tyler's heart flutters because shit, there really is someone, then, he wasn't wrong, he wasn't being crazy.

« I've been wondering if you were there for two days, » he says. « I kinda knew, I don't know how, because I didn't see you until this morning. And I don't know what you're doing there but, » he's looking for words to say, realizing how absurd of him it is to come there and ask to talk with this person, because if they're hiding in the trees, they probably don't want anyone annoying them, « I don't know, I guess I just – wanted to say hello. »

He stares at the space between the leaves where he saw the person moving, but they don't anymore, and they don't answer either. Tyler doesn't say anything else, but waits for one, two, three minutes before he decides to go back inside.

When he turns around, he's surprised to see one of his neighbours smoking. She lives in the flat above Tyler's and had a balcony, just like him, but for some reason, he often sees her coming down for a smoke in the yard. He knows it's her, because half of her hair is always dyed in different colors. This time, they're a bright blue. She looks at him for a moment, and then here eyes land on his gym shorts. Tyler really feels dumb now.

But then she smiles, points to her pink night dress and her cigarette and the weird combo that the two make and says « I ain't in a good position to judge. »

 

★

 

Tyler thinks the person in the trees must be hungry. Unless they come down during the night and go to the pizzeria in front of the building, which they probably do, actually, or something like that, because if they don't that means they've been in the trees for three or more days straight without eating anything and that's a little bit dangerous. So they must have eaten something, but for some reason, Tyler still orders some extra food when he goes to Taco Bell with Brendon, saturday night. Brendon thinks he has a secret girlfriend or boyfriend, now.

« I brought you food, » he says when he's back, putting the paper bag in the grass. « I'm not staying. Just come down and grab it when you want. »

The girl with colors in her hair is there again. They're both wearing proper clothes, this time. She's wearing a faux-fur jacket on a baby pink polka dot dress, and a ton of funky pins in her hair. « Again, » she says, « not judging or anything, but what are you doing exactly ? »

« There's someone in the trees, » Tyler says. « I saw them. But they won't speak. I figured they must get hungry. »

She doesn't look that surprised. « Sick », she says.

 

★

 

The morning after, the Taco Bell bag is still there, but it's empty. It flew a few meters away during the night.

Tyler makes peanut butter sandwiches.

It will be easier to take into the trees.

« I'm not watching, » he says, putting them into the grass but making sure it only touches the cardboard plate. « I'm going back into my flat, I won't check when you get down. Don't worry. »

When he comes back for noon with a turkey sandwich and a big piece of some cheap cake he's bought at the small grocery store two streets away from here, the plate, just like the bag was, is still there, but with nothing on it except for some bread crumbs.

 

★

 

« You could come inside, you know. » The girl with half blue hair and cool clothes isn't there this time, and no matter if she's having a judgement over what Tyler is doing in this yard or not, it's better he's alone now. « You must get cold at night. Plus, I think I'm running out of ideas of nice stuff you can eat in a tree. I have pasta inside, but it seems a little bit complicated. » It's sunday afternoon and it's been three days Tyler started wondering about someone actually being there, but maybe they're in the tree for longer, and he hasn't noticed. How do you sleep well in a tree ? Have they eaten anything but the stuff Tyler has brought there ?

« Can I come up ? » No answer. Tyler thinks he should have done that since the beginning. « I'm going to climb. Tell me if you don't want me to, ok ? »

And then, Tyler climbs.

It's not as easy as it used to be when he was a kid, because he's weighing more now, but he still knows how to do it. He always liked climbing stuff. It gets easier when he reaches a branch, even if he has to force on his arm a little bit because he hasn't worked out in a week. He tries to adjust himself on the branch until he's standing on it, holding onto another one, and then he looks around him. He sees nothing, no one, for a moment, but then he sees him. He's sitting in the other tree, next to this one, but Tyler can see him properly from where he is.

« Hello, » Tyler says. He sits on his branch, too, trying very hard not to fall.

The boy seems to hesitate before talking.

« Hello, » he says, too, and his voice is sweet but a little bit rusted. If he's here for three days or more, he hasn't talked to anyone during that time. Tyler notices he's naked. « Sorry I haven't answered before. I was afraid someone could hear. Thank you. For the food. »

« Why afraid ? » Tyler asks, still confused to see a naked man in a tree. « I won't hurt you. »

« I don't know, » the boy answers, sounding just as lost, if not more, as Tyler. « I know you won't. I just don't know what to do. »

« You could come down. »

« I can't do that. »

« I can bring you clothes, if that's what – I mean, why aren't you wearing anything in the first place ? » Tyler didn't mean to sound rude, at all, he's just really wondering _why_ and _how_ and _what the heck_.

« I don't know, » the boy says, again. « They sent me like that. »

« Who ? »

« My people. »

Does this guy thinks he's been left here by aliens ? « What do you mean ? »

« They put me on earth like that. Without clothes. »

« Why would anyone would leave you naked in this yard ? » Tyler doesn't even ask about the _they put me on earth_ part, because yeah, ok, he seems to really believe he's an alien but he also seems really confused and maybe he hit his head somewhere, maybe he's been brainwashed, or he's escaped a mental institution but for now, Tyler doesn't know what to ask.

The boy seems to think a little bit about what he's going to say. « I don't know. » It's the third time that he says that, but the first time that it sounds like a lie.

« Ok, » Tyler says, getting up on his branch. « You have to come down. »

He looks scared again, now. « I can't. »

« Dude, you can't stay here forever. My home is a safe place. You could stay untill wefigure something out for you, ok ? » The guy still looks concerned but Tyler can tell he's reconsidering the offer. « Nobody will see you, » he adds.

Tyler doesn't know why he's doing this. For all he knows, this guy could be bat shit crazy. For God's sake, he talks about _his people putting him on earth_ , that should be enough. He should consider calling the cops, at least, to see where the guy's from. But he doesn't want to think about it now. Because this boy just looks lost and scared and like he doesn't belong in this world – maybe he really _is_ an alien, after all, and all Tyler wants in this moment is help him. He really wants to, because he always wants to help everyone, so if he has any power to do it, shit, this guy can kill him in his sleep if he wants to, at least he will have tried. If he can't help himself, at least he has to try to do something for the others.

« I'll come down, » the guy says.

They get down.

 

★

 

It's a miracle nobody see them. And a benediction, because well, this guy's still naked and if he doesn't anyone to notice him, this wouldn't be a great first impression.

As soon as they get in the apartment, Tyler puts him under a hot shower, gets in his room to find some clothes. « You can wear this, » Tyler says, back in the bathroom, handing him a t-shirt, a hoodie, some briefs and a gym short. The guy seems to proccess the information.

« Why do I have to ? » he asks.

 _Drugs_ , Tyler thinks, and wonders why he didn't think about it before. That's probably drugs. « Because that's what people do, mate. Plus, you must be freezing. » Now that he thinks about it, another miracle is that this man isn't shivering and coughing on the floor because three days naked outside aren't the kindest in Ohio. « Just put them on. »

« I don't know how to do that. » Tyler sighs. Maybe he really should call the cops. Or an ambulance, because maybe this guy isn't high, but he has serious memory issues.

He doesn't.

 

★

 

After showing the guy how to put clothes on – which has to be the most awkward thing he's ever done, Tyler makes some hot chocolate. « Here, » he says, and for a moment he wonders if he's gonna have to explain how to handle something and drink, but the other takes the mug in his hands. He ate what Tyler gave to him, after all, so he knows how to feed himself, at least. He warches the guy drink a few and making a weird face afterwards.

« It's good, » he says. « But it burns. »

« Yeah, just let it cool a few minutes maybe. It will taste better. »

They're standing in Tyler's tiny, tiny kitchen and Tyler still doesn't know what he's doing or why – well, that he knows, because he's so desperate to hate people, but this is starting to look like a really bad idea. Too late.

« So, what's your name ? » Tyler asks, because it would be a good thing to start on. He starts really looking at him, too, because the leaves made it too dark for him to really pay attention at his features, and then they were running in the stairs and the guy was naked, and then he had to show him how to dress up and it was embarrassing enough to not look at him at all. But he can look at him, now. He's got dark hair, but not like his – curlier, and still a little bit wet from the shower. It rained a little bit an houd ago, and it's not like he really had the time to dry – jeez, it really is incredible that this guy isn't shaking on the floor already. His skin is pale, his nose is a little bit crooked, and his eyes are a deep brown, glistening with something Tyler can't put a name on – his pupils don't say anything about him being high, though. And he finds himself staring.

« We don't get names, from where I come from, » the guy answers, and Tyler stops looking at him in the eyes. « We just get numbers. » Tyler recalls whatever he was thinking about the boy maybe not being high, just amnesic, because he's that far gone, ok.

« Ok, that's a concept. And where are you from ? » Tyler doesn't know if it's a good idea to ask him questions that go in his direction, the _very fucking_ _high_ direction. He should ask Brendon to come, maybe, because he knows a thing or two about drugs. No shit.

But then the boy doesn't answer, and it's just like when he asked him why the hell would have let him alone and naked in the garden and he said he didn't know, but that sounded quite wrong.

« I can't call you a _number_ , » Tyler says after a few seconds, a minute maybe.

« I told you. I don't have a name. »

« We have to find you a name, then. »

The boy seems to think a little bit about it. « We can try. What name should I have ? »

And again, maybe this is not a good idea, maybe what Tyler is doing is absolute shit because if he girves him another name and then he remembers, it will be hard for him to get adjusted again. Maybe it isn't good to set new landmarks instead of trying to find out what the old ones were. But the worse is this boy doesn't seem that _lost_ after all. Well, he does because he's so weird and offset and jeez, Tyler found him _naked_ in the freaking _trees_ , that should be enough – but he seems pretty sure of what he's saying. He doesn't look like someone who doesn't have landmarks. Just very fucked up ones.

Oh, _fuck it._

Tyler doesn't think about it longer and maybe he should but he doesn't, and crap. He just looks at the boy in front of him and tries to forget he may be tripping, or be in a really bad mental state. He just looks at his eyes again because when he does, he doesn't think, and maybe this boy really is an alien after all, because something is glowing out of him and he must have some kind of weird power and yeah, fuck it all.

« You look like a Josh, » Tyler says.

The boy's eyes – deep eyes, squint, like he's trying to register the information. « Josh, » he says. « I like it. » He drinks a little bit of his hot chocolate, a little bit cooler now. « You were right. It's really good. »

Josh smiles.

Tyler smiles.

« Do you have a name, too ? » Josh asks, drinking more and more chocolate afterwards.

« Tyler. »

Josh smiles. « Tyler, » he repeats. « I like it, too. »

Tyler smiles.

 _What the fuck is he doing_.

 

★

 

The night falls and Tyler tells Josh he can take the bed, he'll sleep on the couch.

« Why ? » Josh asks.

« Because this is a tiny ass bed. Plus you haven't slept in what, three nights ? A week ? You need some proper rest, and some space to get it. And I have to get up early for work. Don't wanna wake you, you know. »

Josh is sitting on the bed, his hands resting on his knees and his back straight. He looks like a child who tries too hard to look like the good kid. « You're kind, » Josh says, and Tyler wants to say that no, he's not, he's wrong, he's terrible, he doesn't deserve to live, and Josh can't say that about him becaus he doesn't know him and he wouldn't think he's _kind_ if he knew how twisted he is inside.

But he doesn't say anything except maybe something about Josh having to lay down under the covers to sleep, in case he doesn't know that, before going back to the living room with a blanket and a pillow. He stays in a sitting position on the couch for a few minutes, his mind trying to process everything. Then he shuts off the lights and once he's installed, closes his eyes.

He doesn't sleep.

 

★

 

« Something really weird happened. » It's nine o'clock and Tyler and Jenna are both at the counter. Mornings are often quiet, in a bookshop – people come, of course, but usually these are people who just like to read. They're not in the hurry of finding some book to buy for their ten year old cousin who apparently likes fantasy, or buying some old classic for school. People who come at nine in the morning are more of the _taking a random book and reading it for one hour in a corner before buying it_ type. Tyler can relate to that.

« Weirder than someone watching you from the trees past your window ? » Jenna says jokingly. Her nails are navy blue, today.

« Considering that the said someone is probably still asleep in my room while I'm talking, I guess you could call it weirder, yes. »

« What ? » Jenna, who was doing some research on one of the shop's computers, is now looking at him, eyes wide open in surprise.

That's when Tyler starts to panic. He didn't when he saw the guy – _Josh_ in the trees, he didn't when he took him home, he didn't even panic this night even though he stayed awake but he was just thinking. He panics _now_ , at his workplace, in front of his best friend. « There was actually someone and I took him into my apartment because I wanted to help and I don't know what I was thinking because I don't know what to do now – I mean this guy has serious issues, he stayed in the trees for God knows how long, and he was _naked_ , Jenna, and I had to teach him how to dress himself because he didn't know how to do that and he think he's some freaking alien or something, he said « his people had put him on earth » and when I asked his name he said he hadn't any, just a number ? Who the hell does that ? And this morning I told him I'd be here at five and I just _let him into my house,_ like that, like how do I know he isn't gonna take all my stuff and leave ? » He's talking too fast and too much and Jenna's eyes are slowly starting to panic, too.

« Ty, calm down, » she says, landing both of her hands on his shoulders. « Ok, let's think about this together, ok ? Have you called the cops ? »

« No, » Tyler says hurrily. « I still don't know why I didn't. »

« Well, still time to do it. Maybe this boy is missing ? You should maybe like, check the missing people in the state or something. » How didn't he think about that ? « That's the best way to help him, I think. » Because of course Jenna knows how obsessed Tyler is to _help._

« Yeah, I should do that. » He's afraid if he looks in Josh's eyes again, it will deter him from doing anything.

Because when he looks in his eyes, he _feels_. He doesn't know what, but he feels.

« I thought he was on drugs, » Tyler says, « but if he really stayed in the trees that long, and I kind of brought him food while he was still there – another story but this really isn't important, still, he really was there for a while and I don't think he went very far from the yard without any clothes on, and drug doesn't last that long ? I think ? »

« I don't know. » Jenna shrugs. « Ask Brendon. »

Tyler lets out a laugh that looks more like a sigh. « Yeah. Thought about that too. »

« No, I mean, ask him for real. He just came in. »

Tyler turns around and sees him walking towards the counter. From the way he looks, all sloppy and a little bit wasted, Tyler can tell he's had a night out. He doesn't really need that to look like that, though. Brendon is part of these people who constantly look like they've just had the best sex in their lives, and they probably have had some good fuck at least.

« Hello, Brendon, » Jenna says, crossing her arms on the counter. « Do drug effects last for more than three days ? »

« Nice approach, Jen, » Tyler says. « Kudos on you, really. »

« That's my job. »

Brendon puts his hair back, scrubs his eyes and put his ankles on the counter, too. They make a terrific noise. « Wow, so early in the morning and big questions already. Why are you asking that anyway ? Has our big boy gotten in trouble ? » He comes a little bit too close of Tyler, puts a hand on his head and ruffles his hair. His breath still smells like expensive scotch. Tyler doesn't mind because it's him.

« Not me, » Tyler says. « What are you doing here anyway ? »

« Well, that's a long story. I kind of had a nice thing going on with this guy at the bar, like I was into him and he was into me, _obviously_ , but then his girlfriend came in and I was like « shit, I'm screwed », but turns out she was into me too and they both wanted to bang me and I was like « this is fucking heaven » so we got to their place and as you can imagine, we didn't really slept. This guy had a mouth, guys, never seen that. And the girl had this really big vibrator – »

« To the _point_ , Bren, for fuck's sake –»

« Ok, ok – basically, I was just going to say that when I woke up, I realized I was two streets away from here, so I just figured I'd say hello. »

Tyler sighs. He happens to sigh a lot, these times. « How nice of you. How attentive. »

Brendon stays for a while, talking with Jenna and Tyler. They laugh about him sometimes, because he's not slept enough to be sober yet and this somewhere between still-a-little-bit-drunk and hangover is kinda funny to watch, to be honest. When he leaves and Jenna goes to help a client, Tyler is alone again, and he tries not to think about Josh taking all his stuff and leaving.

 

★

 

But Josh didn't do anything. When Tyler comes back from work, a little bit past five, Josh is sitting at the table in the kitchen and looking through the window, a dirty, empty plate besides him. Looks like he's eaten something, then. Good. Also he didn't steal Tyler's computer or set fire to his appartment. Good, too.

« Hello, » Josh says when he sees him. His eyes are bright and he's smiling. He looks happy to see him. Tyler thinks he likes his smile, and that's a bad thing because hell, he's supposed to tell him he's gonna have to report him to the police. If the guy even knows what police is anyway.

Tyler removes his jacket and streches. His back is aching. This couch isn't the most comfortable thing in the world. « Hey, » he says. He puts his jacket above one of the chairs and then opens his fridge – he didn't eat at noon, but now the hunger makes him nauseous. There's a little bit of fried chicken left, so he decides to heat that up and eat it with some rice, even if heaten up fried food isn't the best thing in the world. « Hungry yet ? » Josh shakes his head. « Have you done something today ? »

« I stayed here, like you said. »

Tyler feels a little bit bad, now. He should have taken a day off, to take care of that situation, maybe. Letting Josh in the flat alone wasn't the safest solution for either of them, but it seems like Tyler is shit at decisions these times. « Didn't you get too bored ? »

« I stayed three days alone in the trees, Tyler. I think I can handle one in your home. »

Tyler thinks it may be Josh's first attempt at humor since yesterday, and the idea that it wasn't humor at all crosses his mind until he turns around to see Josh grinning. « Here he goes, » Tyler says. « He talks. »

Josh's grinning, too. « I'm not human. That doesn't make me stupid. » And Tyler sighs _again_ because yeah, he has to deal with the whole _I'm an alien_ stuff, now, right. He puts his plate in the microwave and sets the time on. « You don't believe me, » Josh says.

« You gotta admit that's a little bit hard to believe. »

« Why ? » And Tyler starts to ask himself why, too, because Josh looks human but not at all. But that's not how things work.

« Because if aliens exist, and I'm open to the fact they do, they certainly don't look like people. »

« We can make bodies. They made one for me. To put me here. I used to look different. » Josh looks sure of himself. Tyler only registers now that Brendon didn't answer the question about the drugs, but he's pretty sure himself that it wouldn't have any effects left now. So he isn't high. Just slightly deranged. « I know humans don't have a very open mind. I learned that. »

« In alien school ? » Tyler says, voice full of sarcasm. He may have sounded meaner than they intended to, but Josh doesn't seem to react to that. Maybe he doesn't get the sarcasm concept yet. « How do you even speak english if you're from outer space ? »

Josh says, « I learned that, too. Why don't you believe me ? »

Tyler says « I told you. »

Josh says « You don't want to believe. »

And then Tyler says nothing, just removes his crappy plate of fried chicken and rice from the microwave and sits in front of Josh. Something is hitting his mind again and again – Josh's word, he thinks. Maybe he's right.

Maybe he doesn't want to believe.

 

★

 

« So, you want to do something ? » Tyler offers. « Watch a movie or ? »

« Are movies these stories you watch on a screen ? » Tyler isn't even surprised anymore. This is progress, actually.

« Basically. There are different genres. Like, you can watch something fun, or sad, or very action oriented, or scary. »

Josh looks surprised, though. « Why would you want to scare yourself ? »

«  _Humans_ like that, » Tyler says.

« Humans are weird, » Josh says.

Tyler chuckles. « Yeah. They are. », Tyler says.

 

★

 

They end up watching Donnie Darko, because Josh trusts him if Tyler says it's his favorite. He told him it was a little bit scary, but not really, and Josh wanted to try.

« It was good, » he says. « It made me – _feel._ » Wheter Josh comes from space or not, he doesn't come from a nice place if it fucked him up in that way. He hasn't seen any movie, or doesn't remember doing so, and is surprised to even feel something.

« You're not used to that ? » Tyler asks. He doesn't know if he has the right. « Feeling. »

« I do feel. A lot. But that's not encouraged where I come from. That's why we don't have the movies. Or the books that tell stories. »

« Novels ? »

« Yes, that, _novels_. We don't have that. »

Maybe Josh grew up in an abusive family. Maybe he has PTSD and try to repress it by pretending to be someone else, someone that's not human maybe because that's easier. Tyler's never gone that far, but he knows a thing or two about that kind of shit, so, _maybe_ –

« Do you believe that ? » Josh is pointing at the laptop screen.

« In what ? »

« That Donnie could travel in time. »

Tyler fidgets his fingers on his knee, under the blanket they both have over their laps. « I don't know, » he says after a while. « I believe there's a lot of things we don't know. I can't say it isn't possible just because I don't know, I guess ? »

« So why don't you believe me ? »

 _You don't want to believe_. « I don't know, I guess I could use some proof, man, » Tyler says.

Josh thinks. « I'll give you proof, » he says.

« Why not now ? »

Josh looks at him, with these eyes. « Wait, » he says.

 

★

 

The morning after, Tyler still hasn't called the cops.

He calls Mark to tell him he won't be at work today, but he can work saturday if needed. Mark's always been pretty nice with that, and Tyler knows he doesn't even have to find excuses because Mark knows that sometimes, Tyler's mind just can't function properly. It isn't the case today, but yet, Tyler doesn't have to say anything and Mark just says that ok, no problem man, see you when you're feeling better.

« I have to call the police. » Tyler says when Josh comes out of the bedroom – he's wearing nothing but some shorts Tyler gave him, reminding him that if he has to split his wardrobe in two, he's gonna have to save up for some laundry. Or buy some detergent and wash everything by himself in his bathtub, if that's less expensive. Josh looks confused. « They're the guys who make sure everything is ok and everyone follow the rules. That's kinda them you have to check first if you find someone who hasn't got any papers and doesn't know where they are. »

« I know where I am, » Josh says.

« You know you're on _earth_. That's not enough for most of people. Jesus, Josh, you don't even know your real name, unless you're lying to me but that's not any better I guess and – »

« I'm not lying to you. » Josh looks almost angry, now. Not almost. Angry. Not red faced, yelling angry, but at least frustrated and upset. « Why would I lie to you ? »

« I don't fucking know, Josh, I – listen, all of this is a little bit hard to believe, ok ? Most of people would already have reported you. They won't even have let you sleep in their house, because finding someone who's been sitting on some branch naked for a while isn't the most reassuring thing enough. That's not how it works, you can't just do wander around without knowing what you're doing, it's dangerous for you and people will freak out and that's not how it works. »

Josh's expression has softened but this isn't any bette, really, because now, what Tyler sees is fear. « You can't get me to them, » Josh says, his voice soft and trembling a little bit, unsure. « You can't. They will put me in a cell. Or somewhere not nice anyway. It will be bad. That's what they said. My people ; that's what they said. They said they would treat me bad. »

« You can't say that like it's normal, » Tyler says, and he's _exhausted._ « You can't just – »

« I'm gonna show you. »

« What ? » Josh gets down on his knees – Tyler is still sitting on the couch. « What are you doi – » Josh puts his hands on either side of Tyler's head.

And then he _sees_.

He sees space and light, lots of lights that somewhat look like a body and he _knows_ who it is. He sees numbers and figures and he hears a language he doesn't know, but he understands. He sees pain and joy and love and anger, all bottled up inside because they didn't have the right to _feel_ , but he feels. He sees spaceships and stars and moons and planet, he sees words appearing in his head as he was learning concepts very fast. He sees Josh, and he _feels_ Josh, and he knows Josh feels him too because he hears his mother's voice yelling and he sees himself sitting in the corner of his old room, he sees blood running down the shower, he feels the pain when he was scratching his back, he feels hate when he looked into the mirror, he feels the music when he was singing.

Josh removes his hands after three seconds. _Only three seconds and they have seen each other's lives_.

Before he can register anything, Tyler is crying.

« Oh, Tyler, » Josh says, hugging him. « I'm sorry. » Tyler knows he isn't sorry because he's crying now, but because of what he's seen. He heard his mother's bad words and saw his father doing nothing, he saw the cuts and the awful illnesses in his head. « I'm sorry, I'm sorry. » He's holding Tyler tight against his chest. Tyler holds on even tighter.

« Why didn't you show me earlier ? » Tyler asks, trying to stop his sobs but failing. « Why did you – »

« I'm not supposed to do that. I wanted to wait a little bit, at least. You don't have to see all of this, I was afraid it would be too much and I was right and I'm sorry. »

« Don't be sorry. Don't be. » Tyler pulls apart from Josh, a little bit, just to have enough space to wipe the tears away from his face. Josh helps him. He lets him. « I'm sorry I didn't believe you. »

« I can understand why you didn't, now. Your planet has different knowledge than mine ; not enough knowledge, maybe. You don't know about anything outside of your world. You couldn't imagine it's true. »

They stay like that a little bit longer, Josh kneeling on the floor and Tyler with his legs almost wrapped around him, their arms tangled into each other and their foreheads against the other's shoulder. Tyler doesn't even think about it being something weird between them because he's known the guy for two days, because it's not true. He knows him, now.

They know each other since they were born.

 

★

 

It should feel weird, to suddenly have deep relationship with someone you met a few days ago, to become best friends with someone who's supposed to be a stranger. It should be wrong to instantly becoming best friends after three seconds of sharing all your life with someone, because that's something that's supposed to be built on weeks, or months, or years. It should feel scary to have all your secrets exposed to someone and to know every single thing that happened in that someone's life.

It doesnt. It doesn't, because they didn't only saw each other. They felt.

It isn't scary.

Tyler feels safe.

 

★

 

They sleep together, now. Tyler's bed is too small, but somehow, he manages to sleep better than ever.

 

★

 

Two days later, it appears to Tyler that Josh doesn't know anything about music, and it's a fucking tragedy. He's not used to put speakers on when there are people in the apartment, unless that's wanted, so he just kept listening songs with his earphones in on his way to work.

Josh knows about things, now. He saw how people work inside Tyler's head, he knows what a song is and what most TV shows are about, how people interact with their family and friends, but he still hasn't listened to a proper, and Tyler just can't accept that.

« This is magic, » Josh says. _Transatlanticism_ by Death Cab For Cutie's playing.

« I know right. Probably one of my favorite bands. But there are so much more. »

They're laying on their backs on Tyler's bed, eyes closed to see stars instead of the ceiling. Tyler hears Josh's breath go along with the music, and it's even more beautiful that the song alone. « It's good, to feel. Freely, I mean. I've always been afraid of that. » Tyler opens his eyes and turns his head to Josh. « That's why they left me on earth. Because I wasn't able to cope with that like the others were. Everyone could just like, delete them, but some – like me, can't, and they just call us – something you would call a _freak._ They let us time to learn, but if it doesn't work, they punish us. They abandon us. »

Tyler wants to hold Josh's hand. « Maybe you weren't meant to be like them. Maybe you were meant to be more human. » He doesn't do that. « Maybe this isn't that much of a punishment, because here, you can feel and nobody will tell you not to. » Josh open his eyes, too, but then Tyler focuses on the ceiling because he can't look at his eyes. « I will not tell you not to. »

From the corner of his eye, he sees Josh smiling. « I know. » And then, Josh takes his hand. Did he read his mind for that too ? Did he see Tyler wanted that ? Or did he just – want to ? « I just wanted to. » And yeah, shit, that's right, he's touching him now, he can see through his mind. « Sorry. I should have asked. » He lets go of his hand.

Tyler closes his eyes again, and his fingers melt into Josh's again. « It's ok. » He doesn't have anything to hide from him because he knows Josh would understand. It's like they share their souls now, and god, how cheesy does that sound, but Tyler doesn't care.

They stay like that a few minutes before realizing the music has stopped.

« What about you ? » Josh asks, looking at Tyler. They could just talk in their heads, when they're like this – touching, but both like to hear each other's voices for some reasons. Plus, there's something different between touching the other's emotion or thought, and actually speaking like that. None of them can explain, but both of these things are good, so that's what they do. Both. « Your music. »

It's true that Josh knows about that too. He must know what he does, but not exactly how it sounds – and anyway, you can know a song by heart, it never sounds the same in your head that for real. Music is a little bit blurry, when it's still in the mind. « What, you want to hear it ? »

« I'd love to. »

Tyler smiles. They get up, Josh still sitting on the bed and Tyler moving foward to his keyboard. He wonders about what he's gonna play for a minute or two. It's not that he doesn't have songs to play, but it feels like when someone ask you your favorite song and you suddenly forget every single music you've been listening to all your life. He's not even scared to show them to Josh, because he already knows his soul, so that's not that. « Ok, » he says after a while. « This one is called Migraine. »

Then he starts playing. The words come out as easily as they always did, because this is the only thing Tyler can manage well. The only way he's found to fight again this. The only thing he's sure about. Music. Words. He doesn't see Josh watching him, behind his back, but he somehow can feel his look on his neck – it's not like when they really _share_ , though, because Tyler knows they have to be touching for that. But he knows Josh is watching him, he accepts him, and it doesn't feel awkward or scary like when he wants to show Jenna because he loves her but he's afraid to open up, to show too much. He doesn't have that with Josh.

When he's finished, he takes a moment before taking his hands off the keyboard. He watches through his window – he sees the trees, the ones he found Josh in, the ones he _knew_ he was in. God, he would never have thought about this. He would never have thought that the someone in the trees would affect his whole soul in that way.

« That was beautiful, » Josh says, and when Tyler turns around, he's staring at him and Tyler does, too, but he doesn't look in his eyes – he can't look in his eyes. « That was – wow, that really was – »

« You don't have to say that just to please me, you know, » Tyler says, realizing how dumb that was after saying it.

« I can show you how much I loved it, if you really need, but you should trust me with that. »

Tyler smiles.

 

★

 

The night after, they decide to order pizza and eat in the yard. Today was not too cold and there was a cool vibe in the air outside.

The girl with half blue hair comes out while we're talking about which TV shows Tyler should show Josh.

« Hey, » she says, pulling out a lighter from the pocket of her baby pink coat.

« Hey, » Tyler says.

« Are you the guy he was bringing food to ? » She asks to Josh.

« I guess so, » Josh says.

« Fucking adorable, » she says.

« What ? » Tyler says.

« Nothing, » she says. « I'm Melanie, by the way. Never took the time to introduce myself and we're neighbours for what, a year ? That's silly. »

« I'm Tyler. »

« Josh. » Tyler's heart flutters everytime Josh uses his name because _he_ named him and now, Josh understood that names were important, so he could have taken another one, but he kept the one Tyler gave him.

« You want some pizza, Melanie ? »

« Not gonna say no. I'm freaking starving. »

 

★

 

Tyler plays some more music for Josh – on his ukulele, this time. Some songs are written by him, others are covers.

Josh loves them all, but can tell when they are his. They're his favourites.

 

★

 

« We should go outside, » Tyler says. It's saturday, and they're still sitting in the bed – he doesn't work today. He went back, the day after he knew about Josh, because he figured it wasn't that much of a good idea to miss work with someone else to feed. Even if Josh read in his mind and knows about human things, Tyler doesn't know if he's really qualified to have a proper job, and anyway, he doesn't even have papers. But he shouldn't stay locked up in the apartment anyway, because that's not a way to live, and yet, even if he's seen things into Tyler head, he has to discover the real stuff.

Some part of him is still wondering what the hell is he doing, but he doesn't listen to it anymore.

While Tyler thought it would make him happy, Josh doesn't seem super comfortable about going out, though. « I don't know if it's a good idea, » he says.

« Why not ? »

« Because I'm – I'm me, you know. » He's him and _he_ is the most beautiful thing Tyler's ever seen. He shouldn't think like that, but he can't stop himself. « What if people find out ? »

« They can't, Josh. I mean, look at me. Even when you _told_ me you were from – elsewhere, I didn't believe you. How do you want people to find out ? » Josh reaches his arm. Suddenly, Tyler can feel Josh's apprehensions running under his own skin. He doesn't really read his thoughts, this time, just his feelings, but it's enough to understand. « Oh, » he says. « Are you afraid of the – _touching_ thing ? »

« I don't know if I can control it well. Like, we're supposed to – to choose when to use it or not, but everytime I touch you – » he pauses. « I'm afraid I forget about it and then someone bumps into me and suddenly they see everything and they can't see. »

« Why did you make me see ? » Tyler asks, and he knows it's not the good question to ask, right now, because it's so self-centered, but he wants to know. Josh's fingers are still on his arm and this time, he can see what's on his mind. _Because you're good_ , he hears. « How would you know ? » He's not good, _he's not good_. Why would Josh think that if he's seen him ?

« Because it's true, » Josh says.

« You had no reason to believe that before you touched me, » Tyler says.

« I wanted to believe, » Josh says. Tyler thinks about the time Josh told him _he_ didn't want to. Believe. It's been running in his head since then, even if now, he believes Josh. But he doesn't know if he believes anything else and Josh can see his bare soul and accept it anyway but Tyler won't believe he's good, no. That, he doesn't want to believe. He didn't want to believe in Josh and now he does but no, he won't believe he's loved, because that's what Josh is sending to him but he won't believe that, he could be lying. Because if Josh sure isn't human, Tyler can't know that he isn't lying to him, in his head. « I'm not lying, Tyler, » Josh says. And Tyler knows, but he doesn't _want to_.

« You shouldn't worry about touching other people, then, » Tyler says. « There are some that are way better than me. » And he is going to removes Josh's hand of his arm because he doesn't know if he wants him to see right now.

But then Josh says, « I don't care. » Tyler isn't looking at his eyes. He rarely does, because it's too much and when he catches himself doing it, it's only one second or two. Never more. It's too much. « I only want to touch you. »

And then Tyler feels affection and want and everything. He doesn't know if it's from Josh or from him.

He looks at him in the eyes, and he understands why it was too much.

He sees stars.

Josh's lips crash against his and Tyler's arms find their place around his neck, his fingers tangled in his hair. It's like they both _need_ it and they don't stop, they can't, and it's too much but Tyler doesn't care anymore because it's Josh, and Josh can break him if he wants as long as he gets to feel like _this_. Everything they've been sharing seems much stronger now and hits Tyler so hard in the guts he's aching. He's aching for Josh.

Josh seems to get that, because he slides his tongue past Tyler lips and _oh_ , this is gonna be the end of him. Feeling that much himself is a thing – and it's not like it never happened. He truly was in love with Jenna and kissing her felt good, he felt whole. But this is another level – he feels Josh above him, he feels his hand that's still on his arm and the other on his cheek, he feels his tongue lick into his mouth, but it's more than that. He feels _Josh_ , feels him whole, he feels his energy around and inside him. He feels what Josh feels, and everything is melting into something that's so much bigger than them, but yet, is _in them_.

They're the universe.

 _Tyler,_ he hears in Josh's mind. _Tyler Tyler Tyler._ Tyler clenches his fingers in Josh's hair, holding on to him, not breaking the kiss a second even if they're both struggling for air because they need it. Tyler's other hand finds its place behind Josh's back, keeping his body close to his own, and he keeps kissing him, touching him, feeling his warm skin, the scratch of stubble on his chin.

He'll eat him whole.

 _Don't stop,_ Tyler hears. _Please don't stop, don't –_ And Tyler holds him closer. « 'm not going anywhere, » he says, and the words are whispered into Josh's mouth because he won't let go. Tyler feels something jolting into Josh's chest as well as in his – he can't tell the difference at this point. He can't even tell what, and if he feels whatever Josh feels, he can't put a name on it. Arousal, and need, and want, and _love_ but these words aren't strong enough and Tyler gives up finding what it is, because he's with Josh, he _feels_ , and that's all that matters. He leans in, slowly letting Josh adjust himself into a lying position. « Are you ok ? » He could actually make sure he is without asking, but some part of him wants the confirmation of it.

« Yes, » Josh says. He lets out a whimper when Tyler adjusts himself over him, connecting their bodies again, everywhere – chests, stomachs, crotchs. Tyler can feel him getting hard, and this is fucking good news because he is, too. « Yes, Tyler, _yes –_  » Tyler moves his right hand above Josh's chest, gets to the hem of his shorts. He stops there.

« Do you want me to – » Tyler says as if it was a complete sentence. Shit, they don't even need to talk, but he wants to be close to Josh in any ways, he wants their voices to be close, too.

« Yes, » Josh almost _sobs_. « Please, Tyler, yes – » His hips are bucking into Tyler's and he doesn't even seem to notice, so lost in the sensations, so desperate. Tyler tugs both his shorts and his underwear down, and he's almost overwhelmed with Josh's feelings tangled into his.

It gets worse when Tyler takes him in his hand, it's so much he doesn't know if he's going to be able to keep going – « Fuck, » he breathes into Josh's mouth. « Fuck, Josh – » Tyler twists his hand and Josh sighs. He does it again, and Josh moans, and Tyler thinks could get drunk of these. Josh looks wrecked, eyes shut, lashes wet, cock slick with precome, soft whimpers getting out of his lips while Tyler's jerking him off, his mind – and sometimes his voice – telling him _keep going, faster, please, don't stop, please_. He keeps pushing, fucking himself onto Tyler's hand, and soon it gets out of control for both of them – as if they actually were in control.

Then Josh open his eyes, and Tyler sees stars again. Josh brings his hand on Tyler's still clothed crotch, and Tyler's dick twitches in his shorts.

He thinks he's gonna die.

« I don't know how to – » Josh says, still out of breath even if Tyler's motions are slowing down, and God, he looks so beautiful and Tyler can't bring himself to believe sex is a sin, when he sees him like that – it can be, when Josh looks like that, when they're feeling so good. « I want to touch you, » Josh says. « I want it to feel good, but – »

« 's okay, » Tyler says. « 's okay, 'm gonna take care of it. Gonna make you feel good. » Josh whimpers when Tyler lets go of his cock, but they're still touching so he must see what Tyler has in mind when he slides his length out of his shorts. And then he gets back to Josh, and their dicks are touching. Tyler takes them both in his hand and it's all too much and they're not gonna last very long. « You look so beautiful. » Tyler's voice is hoarse and weak and desperate and he doesn't think he can think of anything consistant to say now, except that – Josh is beautiful, he's so good, Josh is perfect, Josh is stars. They're both bucking up into Tyler's hand and he doesn't even have to move it that much now but it's enough.

They come together, Josh muffling his orgasm in Tyler's shoulder, Tyler whispering curses and praises into his ear.

He stays on top of Josh for a while. He wants to keep this moment. Josh's still heavy breath, his flushed lips, the warm feeling in their stomaches, their legs still tangled together. He wants to feel like this forever.

Josh claws his fingers on the back of Tyler's neck for a kiss, and Tyler licks in, compliant, wasted. He wants to keep that, too. He wants everything from Josh. « I'll give you everything, » Josh says after a while, when he gets his breath back and his thoughts in the right track. « You said that me being on earth could be a good thing, after all, and I didn't know because I've always been told that feelings were a bad thing but – I understand now and – » Josh stops. He lets out a quiet sigh – still coming down from his haze, probably. Tyler his left hand into his hair, pulling some brown locks off of his face. « I wouldn't want it any other way, now. I want to know you, I want to see you, I want to feel you. I want to be yours. You can have me – I'll give you everything. » And Tyler's heart breaks. « I'm yours. »

Tyler kisses him again. « I'm yours, too. »

Tyler's heart break, but he's never felt so alive.

 

★

 

They're lying on the grass, just under the tree where Tyler found Josh. It's the end of the afternoon and the weather's still warm, with just a little bit of refreshing wind. It feels good on their skins. They're holding hands.

« I know you're afraid, » Tyler says. « But if you stay, and I understood that you weren't going to go back, you'll have to build a life here. »

Josh sighs. He's not annoyed, or mad. He's anxious. « I know. » He squeezes Tyler's fingers. He can feel how tense he is. « I'm just afraid it won't work out. There are so many things I don't know, and so many important things to do, and I don't know if I'll be able to do that. »

« You won't be alone. I'm gonna make sure everything goes well for you, ok ? » And if Tyler were to be honest with himself, it isn't gonna be easy. Because Josh isn't registered anywhere, he hasn't got any papers, and they still have to find something to explain that – he could ask Brendon to make something up, though. Brendon kind of knows people, he could help them. Josh has a lot to learn, but he'll get by. Tyler trusts him with that. He squeezes his hand, too. _I won't leave you alone_. « We'll figure something out, » Tyler says out loud. « I promise. »

« I know. » Josh is looking at Tyler. _Stars_. « I trust you. »

Tyler's heart break.

He's never felt so alive.

 


End file.
